Justo a Tiempo
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Una carta de amor que lo cambia todo, sentimientos mutuos idénticos y la promesa de que nunca en la vida se van a separar. Dedicado a todos los fan's del Finncelin


**.**

**.**

"**Justo a Tiempo"**

Había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que Finn se sentía un poco extraño, y la razón de eso era que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga, nadie más y nadie menos que la reina vampira Marceline Abadeer

-¿Qué me está pasando?- musitaba Finn mirando por la ventana hacia la nada

No tenía mucho desde que la Princesa Flama lo había dejado por la traición que ella había sentido y a pesar de que aún no la podía olvidar ni sacar de su mente sentía que ya no tendría otra oportunidad de regresar con ella ya que de seguro estaría muy ocupada tratando asuntos reales en el reino de fuego… si bien antes era difícil verla siendo princesa ahora sería mucho más difícil verla siendo reina.

-Marceline… - susurraba su nombre en voz baja recorriendo sus manos por el vidrio

Tanto tiempo siendo su amigo y tantas aventuras que habían pasado juntos le bloqueaban la realidad y lo llevaban a otra, sin lugar a dudas se había enamorado de de mejor amiga Marcy

-No, no puede ser ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora que no estoy con la Princesa Flama?- se decía a sí mismo el humano – además… ella nunca se fijaría en mi, somos muy distintos el uno del otro- dijo mirando al suelo

Finn asumía su destino de nunca poder confesarle lo que sentía a la hermosa vampiresa que últimamente lo tenía enloquecido, lo único que podría hacer era escribir sus sentimientos que tenia hacia ella en un trozo de papel, sentimientos que nunca seria escuchados por Marcy ni por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano Jake, pensaba en su ex novia la Princesa Flama y reconocía que lo había arruinado pero que sus oportunidades con ella y con Marceline eran muy bajas ahora. Sin más en que pensar trascribió sus sentimientos hacia Marcy en la hoja de papel que tenía en su mesa… inspiración… lo único que necesitaba era inspiración… no fue nada difícil inspirarse, solo se imaginó a su amiga y las ideas surgieron infinitamente

-Cielo santo hay tantas cosas que podría decir de ella- dijo el chico colocando sus manos en su nuca y cerrando los ojos

En esos momentos Jake bajaba por las escaleras tras haber escuchado lo que Finn habia dicho

-Hermaneto ¿Qué es eso que acabas de decir? ¿A quién te estás refiriendo, a la Princesa Flama?

-¡Jake!- gritó por sorpresa- emm… bueno… yo… este…- tartamudeaba el joven guerrero un poco sonrojado

-Je je je… bueno sé que no es de mi incumbencia, después de todo ya eres un hombre, ahora ven es hora de comer algo… ¿qué te parece si hacemos un burrito de todo?- dijo enigmático el perro

-¡Si me late la idea bro!- decía el humano feliz

-Ya estas jovencito, iré por los ingredientes mientras tú sigues hablando solo je je je- le dijo graciosamente dejando un poco serio al humano

Al momento de dar media vuelta Finn llamó a su hermano un poco pensativo para hacerle una pregunta

-Oye Jake

-¿Qué tú?

-Amm… ¿crees que pueda regresar con la Princesa Flama algún día?- dijo con nerviosismo

-Finn, por lo que me contaste aquella vez no creo que vuelvan, además sabes que ahora es reina y veo muy difícil eso

-Marceline es reina también- dijo el humano echándose la soga al cuello

-¿Marceline?... ¿Quién está hablando de Marceline?... a menos que… ¡uoooo!- dijo sorprendido ahora entendiendo todo- ooo ya entendí ya entendí- dijo riendo con sarcasmo

-No sé de que hablas- se defendía el joven rubio haciéndose el loco

-Je je je no importa hermano, olvida lo que dije, mejor me voy a traer los ingredientes

El chico se alivió por esto. Después de comer su burrito de todo se dedicó a escribir las cosas que sentía hacia su bella Marcy cosas que serian solo para él y que en algún momento al volverlas a leer lo martiriarían por el hecho de que Marcy nunca la leyó en la vida, tenía la inspiración pero lo único que le faltaba era el valor, ya ni siquiera le valor para enfrentar cosas siniestras y horripilantes le daban ánimos, recordó aquella noche en la que solo la quería invitar al cine pero ella le dijo que no quería ser su novia al confundir la cosas, obvio Finn no quería eso y no le importó escucharlo, pero ahora que sentía ese nuevo sentimiento lo hacía retroceder a darle la carta que había escrito y le bajaba mucho la moral. Al fin terminó de escribir la dichosa carta que tenía ganas de hacer dedicada a ella pero nunca entregársela, leyó los párrafos una y otra vez imaginándose como seria la vida de él a su lado… una vida muy loca pero muy divertida y llena de nuevas emociones…

-Listo…- se dijo a si mismo Finn guardando la carta en su mochila verde notando que ya era muy tarde y que lo mejor de todo era ir a dormir.

Tres días había trascurrido ya, en los mismos días en lo que no hubo ninguna aventura genial ni problemas en lo absoluto, Finn no tenía ganas de ir ni al dulce reino ni ir a visitar a nadie, solo seguía ahí esperando en que la aventura tocara a la puerta mientras seguía pensando en Marcy hasta que de repente su teléfono suena y este emocionado va y contesta esperando que se tratase de una misión en especial pero al saber de quién se trataba se quedó impactado

-¿Marceline? – dijo el joven un poco asustado

-Hola Finn ¿qué tal?- dijo la vampiresa, su voz era como una bella melodía para el

-Hola ¿qué hay?- preguntó tratando de hacerse escuchar normal

-Amm pues no mucho, ¿sabes? estoy mega aburrida y pues solo quería saber si tú y Jake quieren tocar algo de música conmigo, ya sabes para pasar un buen rato

Finn se quedó paralizado un rato pensando en la pregunta que ella le había echo

-Si claro sería algo genial Marcy pero Jake no se encuentra aquí, fue a visitar a arcoíris y a sus hijos

-Bueno en ese caso ¿qué tal si tu vienes?

Esa propuesta le había agradado a Finn, ver a su mejor amiga a quien amaba en secreto

-Si claro guta la idea

-Genial pues entonces te espero- dijo al momento de cortar la llamada

Finn no dudó nada y rápidamente se dio una ducha y se alisto para ir a la casa de ella sin darse cuenta de que la carta que le había escrito seguía en su mochila y posiblemente corría el riego de que ella la leyera. Al fin había llegado a su destino toca la puerta lo cual fue abierta por la vampiresa, al verla Finn se llenó de felicidad pues se veía como siempre hermosa flotando por los aires con esos lindos y distinguidos colmillos

-Hola Finn pasa- este solo lo hizo

-Y bien Marcy ¿Qué vamos a tocar?

-Ammm pues estaba pensando en varias opciones pero dejare esta vez que tu decidas eso- le sonrió

-Aaaa je je, pues por mí lo que sea además tú eres la genial para esto y aparte sabes tocar muy bien yo… solo me acatare a lo que me digas

-Jaja hay Finn eres tan lindo y tierno- dijo ella provocando que el joven se sonrojara un poco

-Lo tengo, ¿Qué tal si solo improvisamos?

-Si me parece fabuloso Marcy

-Bien aquí voy no olvides improvisar con los sonidos de tu boca Finn esto debe ser algo divertido

De esa manera comenzaron a tocar de maravilla mientras Marceline cantaba como era de suponerse como toda una profesional amante de la música, tocaron varias canciones pero en la cabeza del joven guerrero solo pasaba una cosa… "Marceline" solo eso, no se fijaba en la letra que decía la vampiresa ni en otra cosa, si desafinaba o hacia mala improvisación solo estaba presente ella, se sonrojaba un poco al escucharla cantar y al ver su hermoso cuerpo que tenia, era simplemente bella. En una de esas sensaciones Finn tropieza con un cable por seguir pensando en ella y en como seria su vida a su lado haciendo que el bajo-hacha de Marcy no sonora igual

-¡Auchh!- dijo el humano sobándose la cabeza

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?- dijo ella llegando a él y tomándolo de un hombro

El humano se sonrojo por esto y también se lleno de furia y melancolía por el hecho de recordar que la amaba y lo bella que era y nunca poder decírselo, nunca tuvo que aceptar la invitación hecho por ella, pero aún así lo hizo, solo para querer verla y estar con ella, estar con su bella Marceline y nada más, lentamente se levantó del suelo

-Lo lamento mucho pero me tengo que ir-decía apurado para irse

-Finn… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… yo… ahhh…no importa, nada importa ya- dijo desilusionado

-No espera dímelo- dijo un poco interesada

-¡No he dicho que no!- le gritó sorprendiéndola por su actitud a lo que ella solo bajó la cabeza en modo de pedir perdón

Rápidamente guardo su gorro de oso en su mochila pero en ese momento por la rapidez que llevaba en aire no se dio cuenta y la carta que estaba en ella salió de su mochila sin ser notada ni por Finn ni aún por Marcy, después salió corriendo de su casa son despedirse de la vampiresa, ella solo lo vio marcharse tristemente por su actitud que demostró, se dio vuelta y se sentó en su sofá meditando lo qua había pasado hasta que de repente notó una hoja de papel tirada en el suelo

-¿Haa?- preguntó ella y sin más que pensar la levantó y se puso a leerla

Leía con atención cada palabra que decía la carta, con cada detalle que Finn había escrito en ella, ¿Cómo era posible que todos esos sentimientos se reflejaran solo en una simple hoja de papel?, Marcy estaba atónita por lo que leía, en cada párrafo venían escritas palabras muy hermosas y dulces para ella aún siendo como era le entraba ese sentimiento, en ella venia lo que Finn sentía por ella, lo hermosa que era, lo genial y divertida que le parecía, lo fabulosa que era… leyó todo de corrido y digiriendo lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Una lágrima caía en la carta proveniente de los ojos de la reina vampiro, ¿en verdad Finn se había expresado al cien en esa carta?, mientras seguía leyendo en su rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa y ya al terminar de leerla al fin cerró sus ojos y se recargó en la pared

-Hooo Finn, mi querido Finn, si tan solo supieras que yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, solo que no quise decírtelo porque pensé que seguías molesto conmigo después de lo que te dije aquella noche cuando querías invitarme al cine solamente-musitaba en voz baja

Se limpió sus lagrimas cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos, apretó con fuerzas la carta que había leído y se dispuso a ir a la casa del árbol para que de una vez por todas le confesara lo que en realidad sentía por él y él hacia ella, no importaba ahora si su amistad se perdía, los sentimientos de ambos eran ahora más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Como había obscurecido un poco fue lo más rápido que pudo volando hacia la casa donde vivía Finn y una vez ahí toco la puerta la cual no fue abierta por nadie, ni siquiera un "pase" se escuchó, así que solo abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentró

-¿Hola?... ¿Finn?- preguntó

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- se hizo escuchar el joven bajando por la escaleras, al parecer Jake aún no había llegado de la casa de arcoíris

-Escucha tenemos que hablar- dijo mostrándole la carta que le había hecho

Al ver la carta en las manos de ella Finn sintió que se moría por dentro. ¡Nooooooooo! había leído la carta, lo que se suponía que nadie en la tierra de Ooo leería jamás, ¿qué pasaría ahora que Marcy la habia leído? Seguramente le quería decir que se alejara de ella de por vida u otra cosa peor, envíalo a Nocheósfera pero nada de eso pasó, únicamente se acerco hasta él lo tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios al humano, es ese preciso momento Finn sintió su corazón latir al mil por hora, se sintió de maravilla algo simultáneamente indescriptible ya que fue rápido, saboreaba esos dulces labios como un néctar delicioso, tanto que no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, fue rápido que no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo por completo, después de que sus labios se separaran ella lo abrazó mientras una lagrimas caía por su rostro

-Hoo Finn yo también siento todo eso que me escribiste en la carta

-Lo… ¿lo dices en serio?-dijo el despegandose de ella

-Si…

-Marceline, yo te amo de verdad, ya nada en esta vida tiene sentido si tú no estás conmigo, y la verdad es que no te di esa carta en su debido tiempo por temor a que no fuese correspondido como yo pensaba

-Finn, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo que tú, es por eso que nunca te he dicho lo maravilloso que es estar a tu lado, es por eso que te invité a tocar música conmigo, solo para estar a tu lado, me haces sentir genial, por favor déjame ser parte de tu vida y ser algo más que una amiga, ser tu novia

El joven guerrero se llenó de felicidad por dentro y alegremente le asintió a su vampiresa, no podía creerlo que eso estuviera pasando en esos momentos, ¿Marceline pidiéndole algo así?

-Marcy, siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites de eso no hay duda…

Se voltearon a ver y se volvieron a besar, besos muy coordinados y apasionados, Finn la levantó del suelo y se surgieron besando, ahora eran solamente el uno para el otro.

De esta manera es como Finn y la reina vampiro Marceline se hicieron pareja, muy rara pareja pero eso no les importaba a ellos bastaba con sus sentimientos de los 2, se divertían mucho en misiones y tocando música, simplemente era el uno para el otro, amor eterno hasta el fon de la tierra de Ooo.


End file.
